cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ammerland Chaos
Pre-History World War III World War III began in the late Fall of 2057, after the United States was blindly attacked by the Coalition of Socialist Unions (CSU), which at the time consisted of China, North Korea, Cuba, and Venezuela, and found its capital city along with 17 other major cities nuked and in utter chaos. The leaders of America were forced to turn to their allies and quickly formed the Allied States of Chaos (ASC). (It is interesting to note that the reason for the use of Chaos in their alliance name was chosen as a means to reflect both the current state of America along with what they hoped to inflict upon their enemies). By the "official" start of the War, England, Germany, France, Canada, South Korea, and Mexico had all joined the ASC. The US quickly took out enemy installations located in remote parts of the country and finally took foreign action by deploying troops to Chinese and Russian soil. On what is now know as "The Day of Fire", the US had sent over 60 B79 X-Fire Bombers all loaded with 5 individual 2 ton H-bombs to both Russia and China. The chaos that occurred on that day was felt on a global scale. Radiation from the bombs had spread over 500 miles away from the impact zones of each bomb. The surrounding countries of China and Russia were ordered into Nuclear Fallout and were evacuated immediately. Those who were to poor or unable to leave were sent to Fallout Shelters and were enclosed in them for over 9 months before the land was safe to go out to again. Unfortunately for the US, Chinese spies had received the intel of these attacks two weeks before execution and successfully evacuated all major cities. Russia wasn't as lucky and lost over 1/3 of its population in the attacks. With WWIII coming to a close, the CSU dealt one final blow to the US in the form of the first "Space War" by destroying 70 of America's most important satellites and the ISS with specially designed rockets. The effect was instantaneous. The Internet in America was immediately shut down, along with Television, electricity in general (the electricity supply was controlled by satellites orbiting Earth, and killed 34 astronauts. Post-WWIII America, along with several other countries, were left in chaos, anarchy, and darkness. After 15 years of living in the shadows, "officials" from America and England came together in an attempts to reform a new union and bring balance back to the world. The original name was to be called "Xiax Elixx", after the Japanese name for World War III. The new nation was established 6 years later, with its leader being Overseer General Niu Garzukk. The nation was mostly successful. Advancements using old technology were made quickly, and the population increased quickly. Farms and plantations were set up in lands that were once deadly from the radiation of the nukes of WWIII. Eventually, however, to do the corruption of the leader, the nation was sent into anarchy and destroyed itself in the "Xiax Civil War of 2099", right before the turn of a new century. Founding Ammerland Chaos was officially founded on June 21, 2104 after previous leaders of Xiax Elixx came together to form a complete new nation. It's newly appointed Head of State was John "Chasm" Winston, who oversaw Ammerland Chaos' rise in power, population, and strength. The new nation, located in former Washington, D.C. decided at once to join a nation alliance, the New Polar Order in order to preserve itself and contribute to the cause. With the help of the NpO, Ammerland Chaos quickly grew and helped others grow through the use of technology selling. Withdrawal from Polaris However, almost four months later, Winston decided to withdraw from the alliance and join the Mostly Harmless Alliance after settling previous problems with the government. Ammerland Chaos has since been a member of the alliance plans to remain in its position for some time.